Broken Memories
by Ashlaloo
Summary: Its been years since she's last saw him. She left him for her own reasons but now an accident forces her back to him. Now with him laying there can she find the strength to tell him the truth? Could she face the consequences if she did? Or will she have to say good bye one last time? This is a rewrite of an unfinished story I started.


**Disclaimer, obviously Naruto does not belong to me and I don't take any credit for the characters, yada yada. Also though I know nothing really of medical procedures or terminology or any of that good stuff. So..you know..it's all made up and I didn't do my research really on if things are super accurate.**

"Dr. Haruno, we have an emergency in the ER" A young nurse choked out as she stopped in the doorway, panting. Sakura could tell she was nervous and by the lack of recognition she must be a new recruit of the hospital. She was flushed from sprinting, probably from running from room to room trying to find her. "Code blue, he might need to be cracked but there are...complications. You're the only one available"

Sakura nodded and got up from her desk. The paperwork she was trying to get through was splayed across the dark oak. It would have to wait. The nurse took off back down the hall. "What are the complications?" Sakura asked once she caught up.

"The patient arrived just moments ago via ambulance. I wasn't able to get the full debrief from the paramedics, I was available after he arrived." She took a left. "All I know is that he was fine a few minutes after he was dropped off then started to code." Now a right. "I did not participate in care given, I was sent to find you. Dr. Yamanaka is in emergency surgery with another patient that arrived earlier."

As she was staying to last few bits Sakura could hear the counting of compressions before she stepped into the ER. It was time to get into action.

"What's his status?" Sakura asked taking over the compressions.

"He's not responding. He's been going in and out of Ventricular Fibrillation arrest, this time he hasn't come out of it." the male nurse who was performing CPR told her.

While he was talking another nurse was speaking. "Patient was in a motorcycle accident, trauma to his cranial and thoracic regions noted by the paramedics prior to arriving. We haven't been able to get him into scanning. He may have internal bleeding."

Sakura took a second. Internal bleeding, if that was a possibility then a thoracotomy wasn't a good idea...and yet. She really only had 2 options. Risk his life trying to save his life or...play it safe and continue CPR and hope his heart keeps a beat. Either one didn't have a favorable survival percentage for this guy. Play it safe for take the risk? She spent most of her life with those options in front of her, especially now, as a doctor. It was time to saddle up, this is what she lived for now.

She straightened up and looked at the staff in front of her.

"Let's crack him."

The staff sprung into action as she barked orders.

"Scalpel." She ordered, once the instrument was in her hands she dug it into the mans chest, below his left pectoral.

"Rib splitters." She quickly maneuvered the large hunk of metal into the incision she created before spinning the crank that opened the vice. The cracking and creaking of ribs breaking as they were forced apart filled the small area. Sakura looked up quickly when she heard the faint sound of a dry heave. The young nurse who had fetched her was turning a shade green. She almost smiled at the newbie's innocence. The squeamishness didn't take too long to fade but it was hell of a ride until it did. Once the ribs were far enough apart she called for scissors so she could cut the membrane separating the world from this mans heart.

"I need blood for this guy!" she ordered, new girl jumped on it, eager to get away from the open cavity in the room.

Once the membrane was cut Sakura tore it open with her fingers before shoving her whole hand into his side, massaging his heart.

* * *

"Nooooo, you can't be serious!" Ino looked at her with bright eyes.

"I am very serious." Sakura smiled placing a glass water bottle in her bag. It was sad really, a water bottle was the only thing she ever brought to work, outside of her supplies. She really needed to start bringing a meal.

"No fair! All the good stuff happens when I'm not around." Ino pouted, readjusting the designer bag on her shoulder. Ino could and would change many things about herself, and had, but she would always carry around the "rick girl" image, she'd never lose it. She wouldn't be surprised if Ino told her tomorrow she was going to marry one of the several surgeons she was dating. Nothing could surprise her about her best friend. They had been through so much since med school, things that bonded them for life.

"What do you mean 'good stuff'?" Sakura laughed at the lip Ino was sticking out. "You patched up a delivery boy who saved a mother protecting her child while they were being robbed." It was really amazing, the kinds of stories that you heard while working in the ER. Not that she was scheduled for it last night.

"Yeah, but stuff like that happens all the time." Ino shrugged, opening Sakura's office door and waiting. "It seems like everytime I'm on ER duty there's a heroic tale of some sort. Don't get me wrong, I get it, people are courageous. But as a doctor in the ER...an open thoracotomy is like the holy grail! It's like finding Tom Hiddleston naked in your bed, waiting for you, while Chris Evens and Chris Hemsworth are there holding chocolate covered strawberries and wine." Ino smiled, eyes closed.

Sakura stopped and looked at her for a second. "Who?"

Ino's eyes snapped open. "What? When you're dragged to all the movies I have, you kinda get familiar with the cast. Besides, you should google them, they're all so...mmmm" Ino smiled and started walking down the hall. "So, did he live?" Ino asked after they made it to the parking lot.

"Yeah. He'll have one hell of a scar but he'll live another day to end up back in my hospital. Those motorcycle morons never learn." She hadn't been a doctor for too long but it was long enough to realize that the people who came in traumatic injuries caused by a motorcycle accident and lived were usually back. It was like an addiction. She had seen one guy at least 3 times and those were the days that she was on duty, she was willing to bet he was one of their most seen patients.

"I wish I could have been there." Ino sighed.

"If you were there you would have been the one to actually do it. Then I'd be the one oogling over you."

"Hell yeah. You better recognize Billboard Brow, I am an amazing doctor." Ino laughed and Sakura couldn't help but smile at her. It had been a long day. She had a 6-2 shift but that didn't work out, it never did. Now it was midnight and the crisp Autumn air stung her sinuses and caused her to shiver. It sucked, to miss the sun completely. It was supposed to be a nice day and she was stuck inside.

"I think." Sakura looked at her blonde friend. "I think I need a drink." The look on Ino's face almost made her regret her words. It looked as if Ino had been waiting her whole life to hear those exact words.

* * *

Sakura stumbled up the stairs to her porch, laughing. It really had been too long since her and Ino let go like that. Usually Sakura was against drinking until she was drunk, letting Ino drink both their problems away while she played big sister and made sure Ino didn't get into trouble. But today, today she had earned a little letting go, earned the privilege to say 'fuck it'. It felt good too, she slightly wondered why she didn't let go more often.

Opening her door she flipped on her lights and frowned at the sight. Cardboard boxed lined the hallway and most of the rooms. 6 months, 6 months she had lived in this house and she still lived like she had just moved in.

"Fuuuuuck it." Sakura sighed, slamming the door. Usually the sight would depress her, it always made her feel like she didn't quite have a home. She just never felt comfortable enough in a place to unpack her things, she was ready to commit to one place. There was so much she wanted to do yet couldn't. Doing this, keeping her things packed gave her the slightest of hopes that she would be able to do those things, eventually. Even so, it still made her feel like shit every time she saw all the boxes. It was bittersweet.

She stumbled her way to the kitchen, dropping her back on the island counter before pressing the play button on her answering machine. Ino thought she was stupid, still having a land line but Sakura disagreed. Only important people should have a hold of her cell number. She waited for the automated voice to tell her all the calls she missed while she began the all too familiar search for food. It never changed, she always cursed herself for the bare cabinets and she never went to the store to fill them.

"Hey Sakura, guess you're not home. I just wanted to tell you I had a great time on Friday-"

"Friday?" Sakura blurted out shutting a cabinet door.

"- I have tickets to Akatsuki next month. I'd love to take you, give me a call."

She almost laughed* Friday...which one was Friday night?...* Sakura racked her brain. Ino was always handing her number out to friends of her...attachments. She thought she was doing Sakura a favor but it was more of a hindrance. It wasn't like she was able to ditch the dates because Ino was effectively dating their friend, so it would get back to her. She made the mistake once of ditching and she'd never do that again. Ino went into a frenzy of why Sakura felt the need to ditch. Was he too clingy? Too ugly? Was he not her type? What was her type? Should she ask his other friend? Was the restaurant he picked not to her liking? Yada Yada. So she went, to every one of the dates Ino arranged for her, if only to keep her friends mouth shut. She loved Ino, dearly, but she also liked quiet and if Ino wasn't happy there wasn't much quiet.

Friday night was pug guy night. Now she remembered. They guy only wanted to talk about his 3 pugs. No matter what she said he'd turn it around into another story about his dogs. She half expected him to toss the silverware and dive in when their dinner had arrived. Ino had told her he was a refined guy, a lawyer getting ready to take over his father's firm. Which made Sakura wonder why Ino wasn't dating him, she was usually the one to date the ones destined for greater things, now she knew why he was passed down to her. She knew the moment he pulled out his wallet to show her pictures of his 3 squished faced mongrels.

So no, there was no way in hell she was going to a concert with him. Not even if there was literally zero chance of him trying to tell her how Tilly or Tammy, or Tissy...whatever it was stole Tiki or Taka or Tery's ball and they chased each other around until Toby or Tony or Tuly joined in and...who fucking cared?

"Hey Sakura, it's me again. I was thinking we could head down early to the concert next month, book a hotel room, make it a vacation. Let me know if you can swing it-"

Sakura turned off the machine. There were 4 more messages and if they were all from him she'd be more inclined to take a hammer to the machine if she had to listen to them drunk than sober...that was if she could find a hammer. She looked at the machine, what if one of them were important? What if her mother was sick, or god forbid her father? Her parents never were ones to call her cell. They thought if they did that they would automatically be bothering her at work. She groaned before turning the machine back on. It was so hard being a good person, it really was.

"Hey Sakura-"

Delete

"This message is for Sakura Haruno. I am calling regarding your medical insurance transfer. Please give us a call."

Stupid hospital. This was the 3rd time they switched health insurance providers. She should really consider just paying for her own outside of the hospital.

"Saks. Where the hell are you? Mom won't give me your cell. What they hell? What's the use of a cell if you don't give me the number? Call me back. I mean it."

Sasori. She hadn't heard from him in months. He was always so busy. She'd have to give him her cell and the numbers to reach her at the hospital. Missing a call from him was big, considering he never called. Should she call now? Nah, he's probably on the road, sleeping hopefully. Sakura got up and grabbed a glass, maybe if she started drinking water now she's be sober enough to call him back first thing in the morning.

"...uh...Sakura. It's Mikoto."

Sakura dropped the glass, shards spreading out on the tile.

"I...uh...I don't know if I should be calling you but I thought you should know. Sasuke...Sasuke's been in an accident. He-" Sakura could hear her voice crack, she was about to cry. So unlike Mikoto, she was usually so strong, this must be bad. " They don't know if he's going to make it."

* * *

 **Ok so this is just some bait I'm putting out there. If you guys like it then I'll continue. If not then I'll let it fade until no one remembers it.**


End file.
